Such electrical contacting arrangements serve the purpose of electrically contacting power components, in particular motor vehicle, and carrying high driver currents, for example for supplying current to electrical machines.
It is generally known in the prior art to electrically contact power components for high-current applications without a printed circuit board by means of separate busbars and to carry the high driver currents by means of the busbars. Such power electronics without a housing of their own and having a central control unit are known for example from DE 10 2012 017 799 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. Such busbar-based contactings of power components is however technically complex and requires high costs and a great installation space, with the result that busbar-based contacting is disadvantageous for the application in electrically powered motor vehicles.
A conventional PCB-based integration of power electronics in motor vehicles is not possible for high-current applications for driving electrical machines, since the high currents cause the electrical lines to undergo great thermal loading and require large line cross sections.